marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfgang von Strucker V (Earth-8410)
. Strucker explained to Spratt that is was impossible to repair Death's Head body after it destruction while fighting the Minion's android, instead he would use his arcane skills to facilitate in it reconstruction. Spratt agree and collected for him a Bloodstone Icon, Tincture of Chimera, and a Wolfsbane Talisman, through yet unknown ritual he merged his body with that of the mechanoid becoming a thing of science and necromancy. A horrified Spratt asked what he had done and Strucker told him of A.I.M. origins, with the original Baron von Strucker being it founder and that, him the current Baron would have his revenge for them forgetting about the family that founded them. He then processed to slay Spratt and travel to the A.I.M. and complete the prophecy and destroying them, after the Minion, Dr. Neckler and Tuck found his next target they quickly fallow him. Time Travel & Avengers Confrontation Strucker next target was 1992 of Earth-616 to slay the heroes of that era and bring about the terrible future of Earth-9939. However unknown to him the Avenger of that already doom era had travel back in time to stop his evil from ever conquering there world. With Minion, Tuck and Dr. Neckler team up wit the the future Avengers to battle Strucker who had now grow to a gargantuan size. He easily killed She-Hulk with his titanic strength and fought off the assaults of Captain America and Wolverine. It was when Minion confronted about the remains of Death's Head that Charnel revealed that while it component were use it now had evolve into something beyond that, it then processed to drain the hex magic from the Scarlet Witch and grow into it future self. At full power it atomize Rhino, Captain America and Wolverine. Nearly about to complete his conquest of the pass, it was Death's Head with the help of weaken Scarlet Witch who were able to used the time device from the future Charnel to split the monster in two, putting an end to his conquering of Earth. | Powers = Originally, Strucker was a human who was adapt at magic and knowledge of futuristic technology. However, after fusing his form with that of Death's Head's original body, he became a mixture of technology and necromancy; growing in stature, strength and stamina. He was shown to project massive eldritch blasts. He was able to shrug off even when Wolverine sliced his arm off, and he was quickly able to reattached it. After absorbing Scarlet Witch's hex bolt and her energy, he evolved into a form similar to his future self. With a wave of his hand he could atomize people. | Abilities = Strucker was adapt at using black magic such as necromancy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Strucker was unable to travel through time by himself and needed a time device created by A.I.M. | Equipment = Strucker used an A.I.M. time travel device. | Transportation = | Weapons = Death's Head's hand cannon | Notes = * After his merge with Death's Head body, Strucker grew to the size of Death's Head's original body. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strucker Family Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength